The invention relates to a tool for treatment of interdental surfaces, which comprises a strip with an abrasive field.
Tools of this kind have an abrasive action and are used particularly in the field of orthodontics, e.g. to remove the dental enamel approximally, in order to reduce the size of the teeth and, in the case of a number of teeth, to make room for the movement of the teeth during the orthodontic treatment.
The tools used until now comprise a strip that is completely covered with abrasive particles both vertically and horizontally. On one hand, this makes it difficult to insert the strip between the teeth during the clinical treatment, particularly in the case of crowded teeth. On the other hand, even slight canting of the strip at its apical end may cause the formation of undesirable steps in the tooth surface.